Faith of the Phoenix
by GothicAngel17
Summary: DracoOC. Spies, lies, lust and love. The world of our heros is turned upside down after arrival of new girl. Post-OOTP. Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All I own is a mouldy piece of cheese and 10 GCSEs. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
These are dark times in the Wizarding World. In the past the Light side has always triumphed over evil but now, things look set to change. Lord Voldemort's power grows stronger than ever before. Harry Potter will fall into shadow. There is to be no one wondrous saviour - there is to be two... The students at Hogwart's are not well informed of the diminishing power of the Light side. The Order of the Phoenix is breaking from within but Hogwart's is still protected. Two students will rise from the ashes and bring order to the world again. Lord Voldemort will be made to step down. One of the pair that will seal the fate of the world forever is a witch born into a completely muggle family. There is no magic in her ancestry and no one knows how she came to be. The other is a wizard born of one of the most powerful pureblood lines. The unlikely pair team together when both of their fates are sealed, one is to fight for the light and the other for the dark. However, no one ever stopped to ask them what side they wanted to fight for. They realise the power they have together is unparalleled. It is apparent that these two will stop Lord Voldemort but will they bring the world to the light, or plunge it farther into darkness than anyone ever thought possible? 


	2. Betrayal and apologies

Della Diaz - GCSE's are English exams you take when you're 16.  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal and apologies  
  
Dumbledore and Moody sat quietly in Grimmauld Place, both sporting matching sombre looks. Dumbledore stood and started speaking, his back to Moody. "Yes, you are correct, there is a spy within the Order. The Order no longer stands. I should have known better than to try and hide the information from an Auror." "Ex-Auror." Moody corrected. "Do you have any idea who the little bastard is?" "I have confirmation on who the spy is." Dumbledore turned and looked down at Mad-Eye. "But I assure you that you are not going to like it." "I think I have a right to know, Albus." Moody stood and laid a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. His voice softened. "I can take it, I think I have an idea anyway." Dumbledore managed a small smile. "Sit down then, Alastor. Although you may have an idea, the shock will still be great. It caused me great sorrow when I discovered how deep betrayal can run." "I'm ready, Albus." "I'm sorry, Alastor." Dumbledore sighed...  
  
************ In a darkened room sat a rather handsome man, with black hair and light eyes. His eyes appeared warm, but if one was to look a little deeper they would noticed a certain haunted taint in his otherwise beautiful eyes. The other person in the room, whose face was shrouded with a dark cloak, had explained that the sunlight bothered him. The man joked that perhaps the person had some vampire blood in him, peering into the hood. There was not even a glimmer of a smile on the hooded face, although the man saw his green eyes flash in anger. "I am Lord Voldemort. There is nothing but wizard blood in me." He hissed angrily. The man opposite knew better than to reply. "So," the hissing voice continued, "what news do you have for me?" The man winced slightly at the question. He didn't really want to tell Voldemort anything but his hands were tied. His life and his heart were at stake. He opened his mouth and began to speak...  
  
************ 'Platform 9 and ¾?' A pretty girl stood at King's Cross Station looking confused. 'Where the hell is that?' She stood on Platforms 9 and 10 and noticed two boys and a girl leaning against a wall. Suddenly they disappeared through the wall. The girl walked over to the wall and peered at it. It looked exactly like an ordinary wall. She put her hand against the wall and was shocked to find that her hand went straight through the wall. Before she could withdraw her hand, she was pulled forwards quite roughly and found herself on a different platform with a steam train called 'The Hogwart's Express'. Her trolley closely followed and toppled over. Looking down she noticed that a red-haired boy still had hold of her hand. She pulled her hand back angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded angrily. "I'm sorry!" The redheaded boy put his hands up in protest. "We saw you on the other platform and thought you looked a little confused. Then we saw this hand waving around and we put two and two together and I yanked you through the wall. I didn't mean to startle you." The girl still looked angry. "We?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. The redheaded boy gestured to a curly-haired girl who waved and a black haired boy smiled, but looked like he had other things on his mind, who were standing slightly behind him. "That's Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He turned back to the girl. "And I'm Ron Weasley. We're in sixth year." He smiled at the girl who returned the gesture with a less enthusiastic smile. "I'm Faith. I'm new here." She turned and began to pick up her suitcases that had fallen onto the floor when she had lost control of her trolley. "New?" Hermione stepped forward. "Have you transferred from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" Faith turned around and looked at Hermione. There was a tired look in the girl's eyes and it looked as if she hadn't made much of an effort. Hermione was dressed in jeans and a plain white T-shirt and her hair was loosely tied back with a bit of ribbon. "No," Faith replied, "I came from a muggle school over in Kingston." "Kingston?" Ron asked, mispronouncing the word. Finally Harry stepped forward, snapping out of his reverie. "King-ston. It's near here." He corrected the confused Ron. "Don't mind him, he's not the most adept at muggle life." Harry smiled at Faith. "He's not the most adept at anything." A silky voice drawled. The four turned around to see a face everyone except Faith rolled their eyes at. "Malfoy? We'd all hoped you'd joined the Deatheaters by now and would've left Hogwarts." Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from Draco with a bored expression on her face. "Ah, Granger, it's so good to see that's nothing's changed with you. You still are that figure-less, bushy-haired mudblood I remember from last year." Draco didn't appear fazed by Hermione's comment and she showed the same indifference to him. "It's good to see that your insults haven't changed, Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy ignore Hermione and turned his icy glare to Faith. She felt his eyes fix on her jet-black straight hair, then travel down to her red tank top then to her dark jeans and pointy shoes. "Well," he said, his gaze flicking up to Faith's face again. "What have we here?" "Get lost, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward, staring Malfoy straight in the face. "Or what, Potter?" Malfoy also stepped forward. "How's Malfoy Senior enjoying Azkaban?" Harry said, a sneer on his face that wouldn't have been seen the year before. Draco paled for just a second before a mean expression shadowed his face. "He's out now, Potter. How's madman Black enjoying being dead?" Draco laughed cruelly. Harry, Hermione and Ron all stood in complete shock. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and the small shoulder bag that she had been holding dropped to the floor. The quiet noise thundered in Faith's ears. She turned to Draco. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know who Black is but I can tell what you just said wasn't very nice so I think you should back off." Faith's voice was quiet but fierce and Draco saw the fire in her eyes. He nodded slightly at her and muttered something under his breath before turning and walking away. "What did he say?" Ron said in a shaky voice. "He said," Faith turned to face the horrified trio. "He said, 'I'm sorry'." 


End file.
